Back to the Feudal Era
by sesshomaru's one an only
Summary: After 2 years spended in New York, kagome comes back to the feudal era to find inuyasha mated to kikyo, after he said he loved her and he would wait for her. sess/kag I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! R&R ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

_**I do NOT own inuyaha, I just own the story he he. **_

_**===: means seen change.**_

"…" _**am ok.**_

* * *

It had been two years since kagome left the feudal era, and modern day Japan. You see despite all the school kagome missed, she graduated with a scholarship to one of the most famous schools in New York. It took two years for her to graduate from Harvard Law School, with a Bachelor's Degree in law.

She had sealed off the well so inuyasha, could not come get her. She had also worked on her miko abilities; she was now one of the strongest there ever was. After she had the feudal era, she had a dream where Midoriko told her that, she was not kikyo's reincarnation, but hers. After that night, kagome would have dreams, where Midoriko would train her.

Today was the day that kagome left New York, to go back to Japan. Kagome had gotten slightly taller, her body more carver for her age, and she let her hair grew out, it was now to her backside. "Now boarding flight 216 to Japan." Came the intercom. "Yes I finally get to see my family again, I can't wait." Kagome squeaked to herself, as the flight attendant checked her ticket. When she got on the plane, she took her sit next to the window.

"I can't wait to land in Japan." Just then the fasten your seatbelts sigh came on, doing just that kagome got ready for a 16 hour flight back to Japan. In the next 16 and half hours, the plane was landing.

"Please fasten your seatbelts, we are now landing." The air hostess said over the intercom. "Oh thank god, it's about time." Kagome said as she fastens her seatbelt.

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces." Kagome did not let her mom know she was coming home today.

In the next half an hour, the plane touched the ground. "Thank you for flying Japan Airlines." The pilot said as everyone started to live the plane. Once outside of the airport, kagome flags down a taxi.

"Yo, to the Higurashi shrine in Tokyo." Kagome said as she got into the taxi. In the next 20 minutes kagome was at the shrine stairs. "That will be 1,000 yen please."

The taxi driver said as kagome got out. "Oh, here." kagome said as she gave the driver a $20 dollar dill. "Keep the change." She said as she runs up the steppes. The driver looked at the money like he (am not sure how much 1,000 yen is in American dollars) was rich.

When kagome got to the top of the stairs, she went to the front door. "Am gonna surprise them." She said to herself as she rings the door bell. She could hear someone coming to the door, and then her mom finally opened.

"May I ha….ka…kagome." her mom said to stun to move. "Hi mother." Kagome said as she hugged her mom. "Oh kagome, we missed you so much." Her mom said, as she hugged kagome crying.

"Oh mom, I missed ya guys to ya know." Kagome said hugging her mom back. "Come, grandpa and sota is in the living room." Her mom said, as she dragged kagome's luggage inside.

"Grandpa, sota look how's back." At that sota was the first to look up, what he saw had him to stunned to move.

"Si…sis, is that really you?" Sota asked walking up to his sister. He could not believe what he was seeing. His sister, his sister kagome was back, she was right there. Just then sota run up to his sister and caught her in a big bear hug. "Sis you back, I missed you so much."

"I'm happy to see you too little brother." Kagome said as she returned the hug, she then turned to her grandfather. "So! Are you just going to look or are you going to hug me grandpa?"

Kagome's grandfather then lunched himself (best as he could for an old man) and gave her a bid hug. "Welcome back kagome." Her grandpa told her. The family talked long into the night about her stay in New York.

For the next month kagome stayed with her family, they had a home coming party for her, all her friends were there. But kagome wanted to see her friends in the feudal era, she wanted to know how they were doing, for she had left them for 2 years, she had also sealed the well so inuyasha wouldn't come look for her.

Today she would finally go to see her friends, she run down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Mom, did ya pick my bag." Kagome asked her mom coming into the kitchen. "Yes dear, it's on the table; do you need anything else dear?"

"No mom, that's all, so am going to see you guys in two weeks ok." Kagome said as she kissed her mom on the check. "Be careful dear." Her mom said to her as she run into the well house. "I will."

Kagome got into the well house, and took the seal of the entrance of the well. She stirred (tell me if I miss spelled it) at it for what seems like forever. "Here goes nothing." She said as she jumped into the well. The warm blue light surrounded her and then faded. Kagome climbed out of the well, and looked around, "still the same, nothing's changed." She said as she walked to the village.

Inuyasha was sitting in kaede's hut, when a familiar scent hit his nose. _"No it can't be she's been gone for two years." Inuyasha thought to himself. _Inuyasha then jumped to his feet ears twitching; sango and miroku looked up at him.

"What is it inuyasha?" miroku asked his hanyou friend, voice calm as ever.

"I smell kagome's scent." He said as he left the hut. _"Is it really her, has she come back?" _inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by sango's voice.

"Are you sure about this inuyasha? Kagome has been gone for two years." The demon slayer said as she and miroku road on top kilala, with shippo running on the side, (he grown up a little people) of inuyasha.

"He's right, I can smell her too." Shippo said as they came to a stop. Standing in the clearing, was a girl that smelled like kagome but didn't look like kagome. The girl they were looking at had a mini jeans skirt, with a black _**punk rock**_ top that showed half of her stomach and with black knee high boots.

"Who the hell are you, and why do you smell like kagome?" Inuyasha said as he drew his sword.

"Oh put that thing away inuyasha, and chill out." Kagome said as she brushed pass him and walked to the others. "What's up sango, I missed you so much." Kagome said as she hugged sango.

"Ka…kagome, is that really you." Sango asked to stun to hug back. She saw kagome nod, and sango hugged her. "Where have you been? Inuyasha tried to come get you, but he said the well was sealed." Sango said, while hugging kagome and sobbing softly.

"I'm sorry to worry you sango, but I had to seal the well so inuyasha would not give my family trouble." Kagome said as she smoothed sango's hair.

"Just what the hell does that mean?" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome gave him the "don't make me sit you" look, and inuyasha fell silent.

"Is kaede in her hut sango?" Kagome asked as the group walked into the village. Upon coming into the village, kagome sported kaede outside, "Kaede." Kagome said as she run up and hugged the old miko.

"Ka…kagome, how have ye been child?" Keade said as she hugged the young miko back. After a few minutes, everyone headed into the hut. After a few hours of kagome explaining everything over the past few years, everyone fell silent for a while.

"So how long are you gonna stay with us kagome?" Shippo asked looking at his mother figure, sensing kikyo's aura coming to the hut. Since kagome left, kikyo and inuyasha had mated, he did not know how kagome would take it.

"I'll be staying for a while, why do you ask shippo?" Kagome said looking at him with intense eyes. She then felt kikyo's aura coming towards the hut. _"Kikyo's coming." _She then looked to inuyasha, who was looking at the hut entrance.

Just then kikyo walked into the hut, "Inuyasha am back." She said coming into the hut, upon seeing kagome in the hut, kikyo turned to inuyasha and said "so inuyasha, you already left your mate for another woman."

Kagome, who was sitting next to inuyasha, snapped her head to look in inuyasha's direction. "Ma…mate, iuyasha you're mated to kikyo?" inuyasha turned his head from kagome and said "I thought you would not come back."

Kagome sat there looking at the hanyou, tears rolling down her check. "inuyasha, you promise me you would wait for me, you said you loved me, I didn't date any guys while in New York cause I thought we would mate once I got back, and now I find out you're mated to kikyo, inuyasha you're a fucking ass." Kagome said walking out of the hut.

"Kagome, you were gone for two years." Inuyasha said coming out of the hut behind her. "I know we promised, but I wasn't sure you would come back."

"Inuyasha, I told you I would come back to you no matter how long, but I see now that you didn't really love me." Kagome said walking out towards the well.

"Kagome…I…am sorry." Inuyasha said with his dog ears pined to the back of his head.

"Whatever inuyasha, I'm outer here." kagome said walking the distance to the well. Not long before reaching the well, kagome sensed a demonic aura coming from by the well. When she got there, she saw non other then sesshomaru waiting for her.

"What do you want sesshomaru, I don't have time for ya bullshit, if ya gonna kill me do it now, or get out of my way so I can go home." Kagome said to the daiyoukai lord in front of her. Sesshomaru looked at kagome and in the blink of an eye had her by the throat.

"You will not speak to this sesshomaru in such a manner woman." Sesshomaru said tightens his grip around her neck. Just then sesshomaru sensed as her power rise with every passing moment, she was angry and he knew it.

"What the hell do you want anyway sesshomaru?" Kagome said with no sigh that he was holding her by the neck. _"Stupid jerk." _

Sesshomaru looked at the miko for a while then let her go, _"she does not fear this sesshomaru, and her power is incredible." __**"She is also a feisty one, I want her." **__"No you do not she is my brothers wench, not to mention a human." __**"I do not care if she is human, I want her and you will not stop me, and that half-breed already has the dead miko." **__"I will not follow my father's footsteps." _

Sesshomaru said snapped out of his thoughts by kagome's voice "earth to the ice princes, what the hell ya want from me." Sesshomaru looked at the woman standing in front of him; he could now see what his brother see in this woman.

"This sesshomaru needs you to take a look at his ward, for she is sick." Sesshomaru said watching kagome's face go from angry to scared.

"What happen to rin? Is she ok? Where is she?" Kagome said all in one breathe. Sesshomaru stood there looking at her no saying a word. "Where the fuck is she sesshomaru, why are you just looking at me, take me to her."

"She's at the castle, come we leave now." Sesshomaru said taking kagome by the waist, and form his demonic cloud as he took to the sky.

* * *

_**Am going to stop here for now, this a new fic so tell me what you think of it. I will wait for at least 5 reviews before updating. Sesshy's Lover!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Last Time**_

"She's at the castle, come we leave now." Sesshomaru said taking kagome by the waist, and form his demonic cloud as he took to the sky.

* * *

_**Now **_

It had been half an hour now that kagome and sesshomaru were flying to the castle. When the castle finally came into view, kagome was taken aback at how beautiful it was. The castle was huge; it was made out of white marble. When sesshomaru landed in the garden, kagome only said, "It's beautiful."

Sesshomaru looked at the girl...no woman in his arms; he had not seen her for 2 years. Not that he was looking for her, he would have run-ins with his brother, and he would not see her there, kept him wondering where she had gone.

Sesshomaru walked into the castle with, when he sees that kagome was still admiring the garden he said, "Woman come, rin is in her chambers." Kagome nodded and walked to sesshomaru. While they walked the halls to rin's room, kagome heard it.

"Sesshy, where were you." Came a voice form behind sesshomaru, before kagome knew what was going on, the girl jumped and hugged sesshomaru.

"Takako, where is rin." Sesshomaru said not minding that she was hanging onto him. Kagome looked at the scene in front of her. _"What the hell, is that his girlfriend." Kagome thought to herself. "Why is he letting her touch him like that, wait why do I care?" _

Sesshomaru could smell the anger coming from kagome; he turned to look at her out of the corner of his eyes. She was angry, but why, what made her so angry. Then he heard her say, "Can you take me to rin please, so I can get out of here." kagome said as she walked away from the scene in front of her.

"Takako, tell ayako to have a room ready for our guest." Sesshomaru said as he led kagome to rin's room. While walking to rin's room, sesshomaru could feel that kagome was angry about something. But what, what was she so angry about.

Coming up to rin's bedroom door sesshomaru knocked on it, "enter." Came a child like voice. Rin watched as sesshomaru and kagome walked into the room.

"Father, how did patrolling the lands go?" Rin said as she sat up in bed, she then saw kagome. "Ka…kagome-nee-chan." Rin said as she tried to get up to hug her.

"Hi rin-chan, how are you." Kagome said as she went up to her, and gave her a hug.

"Rin has not seen you for 2 years, where did you go, rin missed you." Rin said as tears run down her face.

"Oh rin-chan, I went home to go to school, don't cry I'm here now." Kagome told the girl as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Are you going to stay with rin, are you gonna leave rin again." Rin said pushing away to look at kagome.

Kagome looked at her, then back at sesshomaru, she turned back to rin and said, "I'm always gonna be with you rin-chan, I won't leave you ever."

Sesshomaru saw socked to hear those words come from her mouth, what was this miko trying to do, take his daughter from him. "Miko, don't say things you don't mean to rin." He said.

"I do mean it, I don't want to go back to inuyasha, so It would be nice to stay here with rin." Kagome said as she looked at sesshomaru. "If that's ok with you of course."

Sesshomaru looked at the miko in front of him, then at rin who gave him the puppy-dog eyes, signing sesshomaru said, "Very well you may stay, but stay out of my way."

"Ahhh, thank you so much sesshomaru." kagome said as she lunched at him and hugged him in all the excitement. Sesshomaru stood there eyes wide not knowing what to say, she then pulled back and said, "Sorry, I was just so happy you let me stay."

"See to rin, I'll be in my study." With that sesshomaru turned and left the room. What was that he felt when the miko hugged him?

Kagome watched as sesshomaru left the room, she then turned to rin and said, "Ok rin-chan time to make you better." Rin nodded to her and said "Ok kagome-chan."

After half an hour kagome was done with rin, she had given her some morphine to lessen the pain, emidently rin fell asleep. Making sure rin was asleep, kagome tucked her in bed, when she was done, she went to find sesshomaru.

Walking down the hall, kagome was flabbergasted at how beautiful the castle was. Pictures of sesshomaru's family covered the walls of the hallway, walking down the hall, a picture caught kagome's eye. There on the wall was a picture of sesshomaru, and he was smiling, but what really caught her eye, was the woman that was in the picture with him, it was the same woman she had seen tonight, he was smiling at her. She had long silver hair with a hint of blue in it; she had the crest moon on her forehead, and she was holding onto him.

"_I would have never thought that sesshomaru would have such a handsome smile, and certainly not a mate." _Kagome thought to herself sadly. _"Why do I feel so sad, It's not like I like him." _kagome thought to herself, as she came upon sesshomar's study door, and knock to let him know she was there.

Sesshomaru heard a knock on the door, and turned to look at it, "Enter." As those words were spoken, kagome came into the room. "Is there something you want?"

"No I just came to tell you that rin is asleep, I gave her some morphine to lessen the pain, so she should be fine." Kagome said as she walked to the desk on the other said of the room.

Sesshomaru looked at her as she walked to the desk, _"this is my intended's desk, why is she going to sit there?" __**"Oh just let her, she look like she has work to do." **__"But she is not my intended." __**"And so what, that slut you call you intended, I will not have it." **__"I do not like it either, but Akira is to be our mate, that's who father had in mind before he passed." __**"I do not care what father had in mind, I will not have her for a mate, and that's that." **_And with that his beast was gone.

Kagome stood there looking at sesshomaru, he looked like he was having a conversation with his beast, after seeing him come back to himself, kagome asked, "is it ok if I sit here, I have work to do." Seeing sesshomaru nod, kagome pulled her laptop out of her bag.

Seeing what kagome had just pulled out of her bag, sesshomaru asked, "What is this contraction." Sesshomaru asked looking at the laptop.

"This is a laptop; it helps you keep your work organized, and you spent last time writing." Kagome said to sesshomaru.

Nodding his understanding, sesshomaru asked, "What is this morphine that you gave to rin, how it makes her pain better."

"Well for one Morphine is used to treat moderate to severe pain. It works by dulling the pain perception center in the brain. Therefore, she won't reel that much pain, when I saw her she looked to be in a lot of pain, and that's why I gave it to her." kagome said as she turn on her laptop. "She will be feeling better by tomorrow."

Looking at the miko in front of him, sesshomaru asked, "and how is it that you know this miko."

Kagome looked up at him and smile, "I went to school to become a doctor for when someone in this time gets sick I can help, I also went to become a lawyer cause that's what I wanted to be. I studied bought of them at the same school."

Sesshomaru listened to the miko as she talked, the one question going through his mind, "what is a lawyer." He asked kagome.

Kagome looked up at the demon lord, _"that's right, people in this time doesn't know what, or who a lawyer is." _Closing the laptop she said. "Lawyers interpret the law through actions and words for the protection of an individual, a business concern or an idea. They must be widely versed in a great many areas: the law, economics, history, human motivation and behavior, and the practicalities of day to day living." Kagome said as she looked at sesshomaru.

"So you're telling me that lawyers interpret the law through actions and words? It I quote your words correctly, you said, _"They must be widely versed in a great many areas: the law, economics, history, human motivation and behavior, and the practicalities of day to day living." _Sesshomaru saw kagome nod her head. "So tell me, what kind of lawyer are you?"

"Well I major in two, economics and human motivation and behavior. Therefore I can be in bought politics and I can defend the poor or the rich." Kagome said as she once again opened her laptop.

Sesshomaru was really impressed with what kagome had told him, he had no idea that the not so little miko was as smart as she looked, although he would never tell her that. "So you were at this school thing for two years." Sesshomaru asked her.

Looking up at him, kagome was stunned, how is it that he knew she was gone for two years, she thought only her friends would know. "Yes I was." She said as she looked at what he was working on. "You sure have a lot of work to do." Seeing him nod, she asked, "What is it that you're working on."

"I'm working on matters that has to do with my lands." He said not taking his eyes off the paper in front of him.

"And those matters include, what exactly." Kagome said moving from around her desk, to go to his.

Sensing that she was next to him, sesshomaru looked up. There kagome was, leaning over his shoulder looking at what he was working on. He looked into her blue eyes and said, "such as villages that needs a healer to tend to their health, or needs food, or needs shelter, things that a lord should do." Sesshomaru said turning his head back to the paper.

"Can I help?" Kagome asked as she looked at him. He said nothing, so she took some of his work and went to her desk, and got on her laptop.

Sesshomaru looked at her type something on her laptop and asked, "What are you doing."

"I'm ordering you a laptop, so you wouldn't have to write anymore, and then I'm going to start on these." She said holding up the papers she took off his desk.

"And why would this sesshomaru need something, he does not know how to use." Sesshomaru asked her with an arched eyebrow.

Kagome let out a little giggle, "that's why I'm gonna teach you." Kagome said walking over to sesshomaru, sating the laptop on his desk.

Sesshomaru watched as kagome walked over to him, and sat the laptop on his desk. "Ok so this is the on button…" the night went on with kagome showing sesshomaru, how to work the laptop.

* * *

_**Ok people, I'm going to leave it here for now. R&R Lady Sesshy! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Last Time**_

Sesshomaru watched as kagome walked over to him, and sat the laptop on his desk. "Ok so this is the on button…" the night went on with kagome showing sesshomaru, how to work the laptop.

* * *

_**Now **_

It had been a week since kagome showed sesshomaru how to use a laptop, she had gone back to her time to get the laptop, but when she came back to the castle she did not come alone. Kagome had brought hojo with her; hojo was now an electrician and kagome had got him to come with her to the past.

It took a lot to convince him to believe her; once he did he left with her through the well. When she came back to the castle with hojo, sesshomaru would not have him in his house. It took all kagome had to let him know that they needed this, so the electronics would work.

"So do you think it will work hojo?" Kagome asked as she watches him do his job.

"Well after I'm done, we will see if it works or not." Hojo said as he looked over to kagome. "what." kagome asked, feeling hojo's eyes on her.

"Well I don't understand why you didn't tell me this sooner." Hojo said looking at her.

"Would you have believed me if I did." Kagome asked him.

"You know I would kagome, all you had to do was tell me when it happened." Hojo said coming to sit next to her. "You're my best friend, although I haven't seen you for two years."

"Well I didn't know how you guys would take it; I mean did you see your face when I first told you." Kagome said as she let out a little giggle, at the expiration he had when she first told him.

"Well you didn't give me much of a choose now did you, I mean I see you for the first time in two years, and you told me this. What was a guy to do." Hojo said as he laughed. With that hojo went back to work.

"Ok hojo, I'm gonna go get you something to eat." Kagome said as she got up. She saw hojo gave a nod, and left. Walking down the hallway, kagome saw sesshomaru talking to the woman in the picture with him.

"Oh come on sesshy, please." The female said as she hugged him around the neck.

"Takako, I will not allow you to get yourself hurt." Sesshomaru said with a low growl.

"I just want to learn, I want to fight by your side when it is needed, why won't you let me." Takako yelled at him.

"You will not yell at this sesshomaru." sesshomaru said, his voice low and calm, but takako new he was pissed. Takako pouted with tears in her eyes, signing sesshomaru walked up to her and cupped her check.

Nuzzling the side of her check, he said, "I will teach you, but I will not lose you like he lost her, your all I have left after the hanyou left." Sesshomaru said as he nuzzled her check.

Kagome watch the scene played out in front of her and felt her heart break a little inside. _"Why do I fell I'm watching inuyasha and kikyo all over, sesshomaru doesn't even like humans." _Kagome said as she clenched her heart, _"so why does it hurt so much." _

Kagome saw so caught up in her own thoughts, that she did not see takako in front of her. "kagome-chan, kagome-chan." Takako said as she waved her hand in kagome's face.

Snapping out of it, kagome said, "huh, oh takako-chan, did you say something." Kagome said to the demoness.

Giggling a little takako said, "I said why don't we go to the ballroom for the dance lesson silly, rin-chan is already there." takako said as she pulled kagome to the ballroom.

"Oh ok, just let me tell my friend where I am." Kagome said walking to where she last left hojo.

Before she could walk away, takako grabbed her hand and said, "Sesshy can you tell hob…I mean hojo, that kagome is in the ballroom. Come on kagome-chan, sesshy will tell him." With that takako pulled kagome with her to the ballroom.

Sesshomaru watched as the girls left, _"was that sadness we smelled in her aura." __**"I believe so, but why would she be sadden, do she not like it here with us." **__"Why would she like it here with us, we tried to kill her once already, or so she thinks." __**"We would never try to hurt our intended." His beast hissed. **__"But she does not know that." __**"Then we will show her, when she comes to work in the study to night let her know we won't harm her." **__"And how are we supposed to do that." __**"We can ask takako for help." **_With that last thought, sesshomaru went off to find hojo.

*****************************

Walking into the ballroom, kagome saw rin waiting for them. "So are you ready rin." Rin run up to kagome and hugged her.

"Kagome-chan, can we do the one we did last week, its rin's favorite." Rin said with a big smile on her face. Kagome looked at the girl in front of her, even though she was 14 now she still acted like a little girl. _"I guess that's because sesshomaru don't let her out." _

"Sure rin-chan which one is that again." Kagome asked her having done more than one last week.

"The one that's called Love is wicked, can we do one." Rin said looking at kagome, she really like the way their bodies move to the song.

"Ok then rin-chan, do you know the words to the song as well." Seeing rin nod kagome said, "Go because we will be singing as well." Turning on the surround sound system, kagome turned to the girls and said, "Ok ready." With that last statement said, the music started.

[Kagome]

Yeah Ah Ah Ah  
Brick N Lace Innah Di Place  
Yuh Love Is Wicked, Wicked , Wicked  
Oh Come On

[Rin]  
Pon Di Road I Cant Get Through Ma Days(Yuh Feel Me): kagome says  
Thoughts Of U Jus Keep Consuming Me  
(Innah Mi Head Innah Mi Head (Okay): kagome says  
Cause I Thought I Cud Do It But Now I See  
That You Are Mine And I Was Wrong To Think You'd Change Yea

[Takako and Rin]  
I Wish You Could Stay With Me Another Day  
I Wish I Could Change Your Mind And Make U Stay (Stay)  
(Cos I) I'd Give Anything To Hear You Say (Sayayayay) "I've Been Loving You Eternally"  
(You Know Wah)  
(Your Love Is Wicked)

Sesshomaru had just got done talking to kouga, when he heard the music coming from the ballroom. Walking in with kouga by his side, their eyes widen at what they saw. There they were takako, kagome, and rin, dancing and swaying their hips all over the place.

[Kagome]

Tears On Ma Pillow Cause Your Love Is Wicked  
Cry Me A River Cause Your Love Is Wicked  
(Your Love Is Wicked): rin and takako says  
Friends Come Aorund Say Your Love Is Wicked  
But The Kisses Wah Yuh Get Dont You Know Its Wicked?  
(Your Love Is Wicked): rin and takako says  
Wait For Your Call Cause Your Love Is Wicked  
Can't Sleep At All Because Your Love Is Wicked  
(Your Love Is Wicked): rin and takako says  
Playing With Ma Heart Cause Your Love Is Wicked  
By The Loving Wah Yuh Get Don't You Know It's Wicked(Wah)  
Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Brick N Lace Innah Di Place  
Yuh Love Is Wicked, Wicked , Wicked, come on

Sesshomaru looked at the girls in front of him, he then heard kouga say, "wow." He let out a low growl. Kouga looked up at him and said, "So is that why you won't let her leave the castle grounds." Turning back to the trio, kouga's eyes fell upon rin.

[Takako]  
Baby I Loved You From The Very Start Ay  
Even Though I Knew That You Would Break My Heart (Break Ma Heart) And I (Yeah Baby) Coudn't Resist The Way You Touch Me Baby  
Cause I've (Cause I) Been A Fool (Been A Fool)  
To Think I'd Play The Number 2

[Rin and Takako ]  
I Wish You Could Stay With Me Another Day (Stay With Me Another Day): kagome says  
I Wish I Could Change Your Mind And Make U Stay (Make You Stay Baby): kagome says  
(Cos I) I'd Give Anything To Hear You Say(Sayayayay) "I've Been Loving You Eternally" (Loving Ma Man Eternally): kagome says  
(Your Love Is Wicked): rin and takako says

He looked at the way she swayed her hips when she moved, the way her hair moved. Looking up at sesshomaru, he saw that his eyes were blood red.

[Kagome]

Tears On Ma Pillow Cause Your Love Is Wicked  
Cry Me A River Cause Your Love Is Wicked  
(Your Love Is Wicked): rin and takako says  
Friends Come Around Say Your Love Is Wicked But The Kisses Wah Yuh Get Dont You Know Its Wicked?  
(Your Love Is Wicked): rin and takako says  
Wait For Your Call Cause Your Love Is Wicked  
Can't Sleep At All Because Your Love Is Wicked  
By The Loving Wah Yuh Get Don't You Know It's Wicked(Oh Baby I Am Missing You): rin says

Wah Mi A Go Do  
Fi Get Ova You  
Anybody Have A Remedy Or A Cure  
Some A Call Di Doctor Or Emergency Crew  
Cause Mi Carry Feelings Fi Yuh Fi Yuh Fi Yuh (Hear Wah Wi Tell Dem Man)

Wah Mi A Go Do  
Fi Get Ova You  
Anybody Have A Remedy Or A Cure  
Some A Call Di Doctor Or Emergency Crew  
Cause Mi Carry Feelings Fi Yuh Fi Yuh Fi Yuh

[Rin and Takako[

Boy Your Love Is Wicked  
Boy Your Love Is Wicked  
Boy Your Love Is Wicked  
Boy Your Love Is Wicked

Sesshomaru watched kagome sway her hips to the music and growled, _"What is the meaning of this." __**"I believe she is dancing." **__"I know what she is doing you fool, but why is she doing it in front of all these males." _His beast went quirt for a second then hissed. _**"You must remove her from praying eyes; I will not stand to see other male's lust after my intended." **_

[Kagome]

Your Kissing, Your hugging, Your loving, Your sexing, oh my baby I am missing you

Tears On Ma Pillow Cause Your Love Is Wicked  
Cry Me A River Cause Your Love Is Wicked  
(Your Love Is Wicked): rin and takako says  
Friends Come Around Say Your Love Is Wicked But The Kisses Wah Yuh Get Dont You Know Its Wicked?  
(Your Love Is Wicked): rin and takako says  
Wait For Your Call Cause Your Love Is Wicked  
Can't Sleep At All Because Your Love Is Wicked  
By The Loving Wah Yuh Get Don't You Know It's Wicked(Oh Baby I Am Missing You): rin and takako says  
[2x]

As soon as the music stopped kagome and the girls heard, "what is the meaning of this, get back to word all of you." Sesshomaru hissed at all his generals. Turning to the three sesshomaru said, "you three will come to my study at once.

* * *

_**Ok people, I'm gonna leave you'll here for now. Until next time! R&R Love Sesshy! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Last Time**_

As soon as the music stopped kagome and the girls heard, "what the meaning of this; get back to word all of you." Sesshomaru hissed at all his generals. Turning to the three sesshomaru said, "You three will come to my study at once.

* * *

_**Now**_

Once in his study sesshomaru turned to the girls, "what do you'll think you'll were doing." Sesshomaru Simi yelled to the three in front of him.

"We were just doing what we always do sesshy." Takako said to him.

"Yeah father we were just doing our dance and singing lesson father." Rin said in a low voice.

"Look sesshomaru this was not their fault, so don't be mad at them." Kagome said to the demon lord.

"The singing was not the problem, what do you three think you'll were dancing like that in front of all these males." Sesshomaru said with a low growl.

"We didn't know that anyone was watching sesshy really." Takako said as she run to him and hugged him. "We're so sorry; we won't do it again really."

Sesshomaru nuzzled her check and said, "I'm not saying you'll can't dance, just lock the ballroom door when you'll do it ok."

"Ok father, we will." Rin said as she went to hug him. He nuzzled her check also and said, "Can you to give me a minute with kagome."

"Ok, see you later dad." Rin said as she run out the door. "Ok sesshy, you can be so mean sometimes you know that right." Takako said as she kissed him on the check and walked out. Kagome watch the display of affection in front of her. _"I guess she really is his mate." _

"look sesshomaru, I'm so sorry about all this, maybe I should leave, after all you do have your mate and rin to look at not to mention your lands." Kagome said as she got up to go to the door.

Sesshomaru reached out, grabbed kagome's hand and pulled her to him. "What mate, the last time this sesshomaru checked, he had no mate."

Looking away with beet red checks, kagome said, "oh I thought takako was you mate."

"And why pray tell would you think." Sesshomaru said with a little amusement in his voice.

"Cause you always show her so much affection." Kagome said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Sesshomaru look at the little miko in front of him, she was jealous, but why. "Were you jealous of my affections towards takako?"

"Wha…what, no I'm not why would you think that." Kagome said as she sticks her nose in the air. Turning back to face him she asked, "what is she to you anyway, your mistress."

Sesshomaru let out a little chuckle, "are you jealous of the affection I give to my sister kagome?" Sesshomaru asked with a smack on his face.

"What no I'm not jealous of you sister, wait your sister." Kagome asked shock written all over her face. "You have a sister?"

"Yes kagome takako is my sister, father and mother slept together, before he went to save inuyasha and his mother." Sesshomaru said with disgust in his voice. "She's our little sister."

"Why haven't inuyasha told me any of this." Kagome asked not believing what she had just heard.

"Inuyasha and his mother lived here in the castle with us, takako was a year younger the inuyasha. His mother never really liked us so she would tell him all those thinks about us."

"So all those times he called you cold and heartless; it was his mother to blame." Kagome asked felling a little sad that she had ever believed inuyasha in the first place.

"This sesshomaru would believe so." Sesshomaru said looking out the window.

* * *

_**Ok people I'm not feeling this story anymore, so if anyone once it I'll be more than happy to give it away, just let me know, na! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok people I change my mind, everyone wants me to continue the story so I will. Here goes nothing!**_

* * *

_**Last Time**_

"So all those times he called you cold and heartless; it was his mother to blame." Kagome asked felling a little sad that she had ever believed inuyasha in the first place.

"This sesshomaru would believe so." Sesshomaru said looking out the window.

* * *

_**Now **_

It had been a week since kagome talked to sesshomaru their study, he had been gone for a week and kagome was starting to get worried. "Where the hell is that baka?"

"Kagome calm down, sesshy will be fine." Takako said while she did her nails with kagome's nail set.

"But it's almost two weeks now."

"Father leaves for three weeks sometimes." Rin said.

"Where the hell does he have to go like that, I mean I know he has to patrol his lands and all but the least he can do is let someone know when he leaves?" Kagome hissed.

"You sound like his mate." Takako said, hearing this kagome turned three shades of red.

"I am not his mate." Kagome yelled. "He doesn't like humans." She said in a whisper.

Takako looked over to where kagome was sitting doing some work on her laptop. "You like him don't you?"

Kagome's head shot up at hearing this, "wha…what, I do not like you brother, his a jerk."

"Really now, that's not what I saw on your face two minutes ago." Takako said.

"Oh that would be wonderful if you liked father kagome, I mean father always liked you, but he never told you." Rin said as she filed her nails.

"Wha…what are you talking about rin?" Kagome asked.

"He always liked you, but he thought you were mated to inuyasha, so he never told you."

"Why didn't he just ask me?"

"Sesshy is never one to let someone know when he likes them." Takako said looking up at kagome.

Kagome looked at them for a second, did sesshomaru really liked her, is that why he would always save her every time naraku had try to kill her.

"And besides, you were in love with inuyasha, so he never said anything." Rin said. "Do you remember the last time naraku tried to kill you?"

::flashback::

_Kagome stood there sword in hand facing one of naraku's minions, she had just came back to the feudal era, when she was ambushed by three of naraku's people. _

"_I know you're there naraku, come out and face me you cawed." Kagome yelled as she took down another of naraku's people. _

"_Well, well, well where is inuyasha to help you little miko?" Naraku said with an evil laugh. _

"_I don't need inuyasha to take out the likes of you." Kagome said panting heavily, she had been fighting with naraku's people for half an hour now and she was getting tried fast._

"_You're already tried little miko what makes you think that you can take me." Naraku said as he charged for kagome. _

"_Watch me" kagome said as she charged head on, they fought for about ten minutes when kagome thought she was gonna pass out. Naraku short a tentacle at kagome while she kneeled on the ground in front of him. _

_Kagome didn't have any more strength left, she stood there waiting for the impact, but it never came, looking up she saw not inuyasha, but sesshomaru. _

"_You will die today naraku." Sesshomaru said as he draws tokiji. "Die naraku." Kagome watched as naraku was tear into half, he was nothing but a puppet. Falling to her knees kagome said, "thank you lord sesshomaru." And with that she slipped into conciseness._

:: end flashback::

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything." Kagome said.

"After you passed out, father brought you back to camp, father held you in his arms that night." Rin said.

"I don't remember waking up in his arms."

"That's because he put you down before you woke up and freak out, he knew that you loved inuyasha, and to wake up in his arms, you would fell like you were betraying inuyasha, so he put you down just before day break."

"What do you see in inuyasha anyway?" Takako asked. "I mean isn't he mated to the dead miko?"

Kagome looked at takako, "I was in love with him, I would have done anything for inuyasha, but when I came back, I found out he was mated to kikyo." Kagome said in a sad voice. "When I heard I walked out of the hut."

"So how did you end up here?" takako asked.

"I run into sesshomaru on my way home, he told me that rin was sick and I came to see her."

The girls talked late into the day, after they had dinner, everyone headed to their sleeping chambers. While in her room kagome thought about the talk she and the girls had today. _"Why didn't he just tell me he liked me?" __"Would it have matted, you were in love with inuyasha."__ "But I could have loved him if he told me." __Would you have really, would you have stop loving inuyasha for him?"__ "If all he saw was kikyo, yes I would." _Kagome was so deep in thought, that she didn't realize she was walking into the gardens. Kagome sat in the gardens thinking did she really feel something for sesshomaru, if she did would she tell him, would he really love her like rin and takako he would.

Kagome was so deep in thought that she didn't even sense that sesshomaru was standing right in front of her. Sesshomaru had just got back from patrolling his lands, when he landed in the gardens; he saw kahome sitting by the pond.

He looked down at her wondering what she was thinking about, sitting there in the moon light she was truly beautiful, yet he could never have her for she loved his half-brother. Seeing that she didn't know he was there, sesshomaru decided to say something. "Why are you out here kagome?"

Hearing someone talk to her, kagome looked up to see who it was, when she looked up she saw that it was none other than sesshomaru. Being happy to see him, kagome jumped into his arms and said, "where have you been sesshomaru, I saw so worried about you." Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sesshomaru was so stunned to say the list; he didn't know what to do. _"Why was she so worried about me?" __**"What does it matter, at list she is now wrap your hands around her." His beast hissed at him. **_Sesshomaru did as his beast told him and answered, "I went to patrol the lands, are you ok kagome?"

Pulling out of his hold a little kagome said, "I'm fine, what took you so long?"

"I run into some trouble, but I'm fine." Sesshomaru said looking into her blue eyes.

"Are you ok did you get hurt?"

"No, but why are you out here?"

"I came here to think, I did all the paper work for the lady of the house, I hope you don't mind."

"_Why would she do the work for the lady of the house?" __**"She will be our mate so it does not matter." **__"She has not agreed to this." __**"Maybe she will if you told her how we feel about her." **__"She's still in love with the half-breed." __**"You don't know that." His beast yelled. **__"Fine we will show her, but not now." __**"fine." **_With that his beast was gone.

Kagome looked up at sesshomaru; he seems to be talking to his inner self, "are you sesshomaru? Did you not want me to do it?"

Looking down at her in his arms sesshomaru said, "I'm fine, no I don't mind, did rin and takako give you trouble?"

"No they were good, are you going back out soon?" Kagome asked looking up into his eyes.

"No why do you ask?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Just asking, did you sense inuyasha while you were out?" Kagome asked.

Hearing this sesshomaru relisted kagome from his embrace, "no I did not." With that he turned to walk away.

Seeing sesshomaru walk away from her, kagome stood there thinking what she did wrong. Making up her mind kagome grabbed his hand before he could walk away from her. "What's the matter sesshomaru, did I say something wrong?"

Sesshomaru stopped to look back at her, he then looked down at her hand holding his, with the coldest tone ever he said, "Release me woman."

Hearing the tone in his voice kagome filched for a second, but never released him. "What's the matter with you? Why are you acting this way all of a sudden?"

"I said release me, I will not explain myself to you."

"I will not, not until you tell me what's wrong, I mean one minute you're nice and the next you're a complete jerk."

"If you want to leave and find your half-breed, that's fine just don't come back."

"Is that what this is about? You think that I would leave you to find inuyasha? And even if I did why are you getting so upset?" Kagome asked almost yelling.

Sesshomaru looked at the woman in front of him, why was he so upset if she left, it's not like she loves him to care anyway. "…this sesshomaru is not upset as you put it."

"Really, so if I were to say I'm leaving to find inuyasha you wouldn't care?"

"No I would not, that your decision to make not mine."

Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes, did he not care for her like rin said he did, looking up at him kagome yelled, "you're such a jerk sesshomaru, I hate you." And with that she runs off.

Sesshomaru watched as she run off, when she said she hated him, he felt his heart broke into millions of pieces. _**"You had better find her and undo what you did." **__"Did you not hear her, she hates us." __**"I wonder why, you told her don't come back if she was to leave to find the half-breed." **__"And for that I was wrong, but I refuse to put my heart out there." __**"Then you are a fool if you let her leave." **_And with that his beast was gone, thanking of what his beast had just said, sesshomaru made his way into the castle to find kagome.

* * *

_**Sorry for those who had hopes in this story, I really was gonna give away this story, but you my reviewers have changed my mind, so from here on out I'm gonna be writing more chappies to this story. Sayonara!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. **_

* * *

_**Last Time**_

Sesshomaru watched as she run off, when she said she hated him, he felt his heart broke into millions of pieces. _**"You had better find her and undo what you did." **__"Did you not hear her, she hates us." __**"I wonder why, you told her don't come back if she was to leave to find the half-breed." **__"And for that I was wrong, but I refuse to put my heart out there." __**"Then you are a fool if you let her leave." **_And with that his beast was gone, thanking of what his beast had just said, sesshomaru made his way into the castle to find kagome.

* * *

\

_**Now **_

Kagome had run back to her room, how could he say something like that to her, she was just asking him a question, why did he have to acted that way. Kagome was lying on her bed crying when she heard a knock at the door.

"Kagome may I come in?" Sesshomaru asked on the other side of the door.

"Go away, I don't want to see you right now sesshomaru." Kagome said. Sesshomaru opened the door to kagome's bed room not paying attention to what she said; he walked in and closes the door behind him. "I thought I told you to go away sesshomaru."

"Look kagome I'm sorry for what happened in the gardens, but whenever you say the half-breeds name I get angry for some reason. You've been gone for almost a year now and he haven't even come to see if you're alright, and hearing you ask about him made me angry." Sesshomaru said as he growled low in his throat.

Kagome listened to sesshomaru talk, he sounded almost like a jealous boyfriend, was he sesshomaru lord of the west jealous that she had asked about inuyasha. "You sound almost like a jealous boyfriend." Kagome said.

Hearing her words sesshomaru looked up at her with wide eyes, and then he turned his head to hide a blush. "I am no jealous 'boyfriend' as you put it." Sesshomaru said with a low none frighten growl.

Letting out a watery giggle kagome said, "sure whatever." Looking up at sesshomaru kagome could see him smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

"This sesshomaru dose not smile." Sesshomaru said as he put his mask back in place.

"Yes you did, you just smiled." Kagome said as she walks on all fours on her bed over to him.

Sesshomaru looked at her walk to him on all fours, her body moving seductively. He then felt tightness between his legs, _**"we will have her tonight." His beast roared. **_

"_WHAT! We cannot, we have not done this before." _

"_**And so what, we will wing it." **_

"_She's not ready for this, she to is still innocent." _

"_**And that innocence will be mind." **_

Before sesshomaru could answer his beast was gone, _"damn beast" _sesshomaru then felt kagome keeled behind him, with her chest on his back. This was not helping sesshomaru as his beast roared to let him out. Sesshomaru stiffened as he felt her hand wrapped around his neck as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Felling sesshomaru stiffen as she held him kagome asked, "Sesshomaru are you ok?"

Sesshomaru shivered slightly at the feel of kagome's breath on his neck as she asked him if he was alright. "I'm fine." Sesshomaru breath hiked as kagome's breast was pushed into his back.

"Sooo you didn't get hurt that bad did you?"

"No, this sesshomaru is fine."

"Is that so, well then this kagome wants' to take a look if that's ok with you of course?"

"Very well then." Sesshomaru said as he pulled his top kimono (if anyone knows the name some help please) of his left shoulder.

When sesshomaru took off the top part of his kimono, kagome couldn't help the blush that rose on her face, she took time to look at his injury carefully, he was not hurt that bad and besides he was already healing.

Sesshomaru look at kagome's beet red face and wonder what she was thinking, he watched as she carefully looked at his injury. Really he had no idea why she did it, he was already healing nicely, he than felt kagome traced her fingers on his disappearing wound.

"don't get hurt again ok, I could never tell you back then cause you would never talk to anyone but rin, but I don't like when you get hurt" Kagome said in a whisper.

Sesshomaru sat there stunned; to say that he wasn't taken aback was an understatement. Even back then she wanted to talk to him he knew, but yet he had stayed away cause she was in love with his half-brother. He could remember the first time he had let her seen him cry.

::Flashback::

"_Lord Sesshomaru." the little rin cried as a dragon demon lifted ten feet into the air. In a speed faster than any could see, sesshomaru was above the demon. _

_Kagome was on her way to the well when she heard little rin cried out, thinking of the little girl as one of her own as much shippo was, she made a dash for where she had heard the voice. _

"_You well let this sesshomaru's ward down." Sesshomaru said as he unleashed the 'dragon strike'. As soon as the attack was unlashed, the dragon let little rin fly. _

_When kagome came to the clearing that she had heard the cry come from, the sight she might shocked her to no end. There with the dragon's tail wrapped around her was little rin. As soon as sesshomaru unlashed the 'dragon strike', the demon let rin fly. _

"_NO." seshomaru and kagome said as rin came crashing to the ground, but before she could hit the ground, sesshomaru and kagome shout to catch her at the same time, witch kagome got there first because she was closer. _

_Kagome had flew into the air with ease not knowing how she did it, noticing that she was a few feet of the ground she lost all focus, but before she would hit the ground sesshomaru had them both in his arms as he landed onto the ground. _

_"Rin I…I thought I lost you, you are to never leave my side, NEVER!" Sesshomaru said holding the little girl in his arms forgetting that kagome was there as well, that was the first time kagome had ever seen sesshomaeu cried. _

::End flashback::

Kagome had been calling sesshomaru for some time now, not getting a response from him. She thought of a way to bring him out of his thoughts. Still holding him around the neck with her breast o his back, she lowered her head and started to nip at his neck.

Feeling someone nip at his neck, sesshomaru came back to reality to find that it was kagome. Letting a low pleasurable growl escape his lips, in a blink of an eye sesshomaru had kagome beneath him. Letting out a little 'eep' at how fast sesshomaru had her beneath him kagome asked with a giggle, "So does that mean you're back from dreamland?"

Eyes bleeding red out of passion sesshomaru said to kagome in a husky voice, "woman you will do well to not do that again or else."

"Or else what?" Kagome said teasing as she lends into him as if his bleeding red eyes was an everyday thing.

"Or else this sesshomaru would have to punish you." Sesshomaru whispered into kagome's ear. The way his breath felt on her ear sent shivers down her spine, her body felt hot all of a sudden, she wanted him, she wanted him inside her. Without a second thought, kagome reached up and pulled sesshomaru into a passionate kiss.

Feeling kagome pull him into a kiss, sesshomaru went still for a minute not knowing what to do. Coming back to his senses, sesshomaru grab a fist full of her hair, as he pulled her head back and claimed her soft lips in a scorching kiss. Kagome moaned with pleasure and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, sweeping his tongue inside to taste her. Heavy breaths and a ragging heart rate echoed through Kagome's head as Sesshomaru pinned one of his legs between hers and he assaulted her lips with a passionate kisses.

Breaking away from her lips, sesshomaru placed small kisses down her jaw and her neck, following a line to her collar bone he whispered into her ear, "Do you like your punishment ka-go-me?" Just when kagome was about to answer there was a knock at the door, "Enter." Sesshomaru said growling.

"Lord Sesshomaru, master inuyasha is at the gate." One of the guards said.

* * *

_**Ok people I'm gonna leave it here for now, until next time. R&R **_

_**Sesshy's one and only. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. **_

_**Last Time**_

"Lord Sesshomaru, master inuyasha is at the gate." One of the guards said.

* * *

_**Now **_

"Let him in." Sesshomaru said as he got off the bed, turning to look at kagome he said. "Come kagome we will wait for him in my study."

When they got to sesshomaru's study, inuyasha and the gang was there, plus kikyo. Seeing kikyo there with inuyasha and a large stomach, kagome couldn't help but stiffen. Feeling the woman by his side stiffen, sesshomaru looked to her and saw that she was looking at kikyo. "Why have you come half-breed?" Sesshomaru asked getting right to the point.

Inuyasha looked at kagome and the way she held sesshomaru's arm, getting a little angry he said, "I came for kagome." Looking to kagome he said, "come on kagome let's go."

"Kagome will be going nowhere." Sesshomaru said before kagome could have a change to answer.

"Like hell she's not, come on kagome we're leaving." Inuyasha said as he reached for kagome only for her to move away from him.

"I'm not going with you inuyasha, I'm staying here with sesshou." Kagome said as she went to sesshomaru's side.

"Sesshou, what the hell." Inuyasha yelled.

"You heard her half-breed, now leave my home." Sesshomaru said as he felt kagome tug on his sleeve. "What is it kagome?" Sesshomaru asked looking down at her.

"Can they stay for awhile, I miss my friends." Kagome said as she looked up at sesshomaru with a puppy dog eyes.

"Very well then, if that is what you wish." Sesshomaru said, "Saya."

"Yes my' lord." A maid said as she came into sesshomaru's study.

"Have rooms ready for our guests to sleep, in the morning you will let takako and rin know that we have guests."

"Yes my' lord." Saya said as she bowed, turning to the inu-gung she said, "Come I will show you to your rooms."

"Shell we go to our chamber kagome." Sesshomaru said as he turned to take her hand.

"Yes." Kagome said, but before they could take a step, inuyasha yelled.

"Like hell I'm gonna let kagome sleep in the same room as you."

"You have no say in what I do inuyasha, now if you'll excuse me sesshomaru and I were in the middle of something before you interrupted us and I would like to finish it." Kagome semi yelled as she brushed pass inuyasha.

"What do you mean in the middle of something?"

"What do you do when you sleep in a room with a man inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a 'are you stupid voice'.

Inuyasha stood there with wide eyes, "you wouldn't."

"And why not, you do whatever you want with kikyo, I do whatever I want with sesshou, now if you'll excuse me. Come sesshou." Kagome said as she pulled sesshomaru with her leaving a stunned inuyasha in the hallway.

When they got to the room kagome slammed the door behind her. "The nerve of that guy, he says he would wait for me, but goes on and mates kikyo, now he comes here and thinks he could tell me what to do." Kagome said as she went to the closet and pull out a red see throw lingerie, without noticing as she put it on.

Sesshomaru stood there looking at kagome with wide eyes, "does so not know what she has on."

"**So, this is to my liking." **

"But only her mate should see her in 'that ting'.

"**We are here are we not?" **

"What we're not her mate."

"**But we're going to be tonight." **

"And what makes you think that? This sesshomaru will do nothing."

"**If you won't, I will."** Sesshomaru's beast said as he took over sesshomaru. Walking up behind kagome, he slides his arms around her waist. _**"It that for me little miko?"**_ Sesshomaru and his beast said in union.

Hearing the way sesshomaru talked like two voices in one, kagome turned around to see a little red in sesshomaru's eyes. "What are you talking about sesshou?" Kagome asked not so afraid of the red in his eyes.

"_**I could see your body little miko."**_ Sesshomaru said in her ear as he nibbles on it, causing kagome to moan.

Looking down at what she was wearing, kagome saw that she had on her red see throw lingerie. _"Oh my god…I didn't even notice I put it on…this is suppose to be for my special night."_ Kagome said to herself, kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she felt sesshomaru trailing kisses down her neck. "Sesshou I...owww." kagome said as she felt sesshomaru's hard member.

"_**Do you feel what you do to me little miko?"**_ Sesshomaru asked as he lifts kagome and took her to his bed. Lying kagome down on the bed, sesshomaru kissed her lips passionately; leaving her lips sesshomaru took off her lingerie and tosses it onto the floor as he took one of her breast into his mouth.

"umm." Kagome moaned as sesshomaru's tongue played with her breast. Sesshomaru gave the same treatment to the other breast as he moved his hands down to kagome's woman wood. Kagome stiffened as she felt sesshomaru sliding a finger into her vaginal core.

"Ahhhhh." Kagome moaned as sesshomaru's moved his fingers back and forth, kagome cried out in pleasure wanting more the he was giving. "I want you inside me sesshou." Kagome moaned.

"_**Very well then little miko."**_ Sesshomaru said as he positioned himself at kagome's entrance and slid in.

"Ahhh." Kagome cried out in pain as tears fell down her check. Leaning down sesshomaru licked up her tears and whispered, _**"this sesshomaru is sorry little miko."**_

"Its ok sesshou, I'm ready now." Kagome said as she felt the pain replaced by pleasure. Sesshomaru began moving back and forth in a slow and steady pace not wanting to hurt her more then he already had. "Faster sesshou harder." He heard hagome said as he picked up his pace, pumping harder and faster into her core. Looking down at her sesshomaru leaned down and captures her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Sesshou…I'm coming." Kagome's said as her walls squeezed his girth; bring her to a blissful climax as she bearded her neck to him. Seeing what she had just done, sesshomaru's eyes bleed full red as his beast took full control as his beast bit into kagome's right shoulder, giving one last trust, sesshomaru spilled his hot seed into her womb. Felling his fangs sank into her flesh; kagome cried out in pain, "What did he just do?" Kagome asked herself as her eyes slower closed and she passed out. A very shocked sesshomaru looked down at her shoulder as he came back to his senses, _"what have we done?"_

"_**We took her as our own." **_

"_And what makes you think she wanted that, what if she hates us when she wakes up." Sesshomaru yelled at his beast. _

"_**Did you wish for her to go back to the half-breed?" His beast growled out. **_

"_No, but that is no way to stop her." _

"_**I have made my chose like it or not she will have to deal with it, I saw the way she looked at him when she saw him. Her eyes held love, sadness, betrayal. She will not go back to him and that's final." His beast said as he left. **_

Sesshomaru sat there looking down at a sleeping kagome, she was sure to hate him now, the least he can do is try to avoid her.

* * *

**Ok people there you guys go, hope you like it. Sesshou's one and only. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. **_

* * *

It had been two weeks since sesshomaru and kagome had mated, the next morning after they had sex kagome woke up in bed alone. She was fine with it knowing how busy sesshomaru was as lord of the west, but for two weeks now he had been ignoring her.

"I just don't know what to do you guys; it's been two weeks now he has been ignoring me." Kagome said as she, rin and takako sat in the garden.

"Well did anything happen that night?" Takako asked.

"we were very close to doing it the earlier that night, but one of the guards came and said that inuyasha was at the…"

"Inuyasha's here?" Takako asked cutting off kagome.

"Yeah, he came last night, sesshomaru told saya to tell you guys, didn't she tell you?"

"We always try to get away run away from saya." Rin said with a giggle.

"Why?"

"Cause she always has something to tell us that sesshy wants' us to do." Takako said.

"Oh, so anyway after we see to what inuyasha wanted, we want back to the room and things kinda happened from there." Kagome said.

"S…so you and father did it?" Rin asked blushing red as a tomato.

"Yeah we did, but now his avoiding me, I don't know what I did wrong."

"Maybe he still thinks you're in love with inuyasha and doesn't want to get hurt if you decided to leave with him." Takako said.

"But I don't feel anything for inuysha anymore."

"Yes but he don't know that, you haven't even to him you like him or even love him." Takako said.

"Father maybe cold on the outside, but on the inside he feels as much pain as any other person, he does not want to get hurt." Rin said.

"That does not give him the right to ignore me." Kagome half yelled, before rin or takako could answer a voice from behind them said.

"Hello ladies." Koga said as he walked through the gate to the western palace.

"Hi koga." Kagome and takako said in union.

"Hi lord koga." Rin said as she blushed bright red.

"You're here to see sesshy are you not lord koga?" Takako asked, seeing koga nod takako turned to rin and said. "Can you take him to sessy's study rin; I want to show kagome something." Yakako said as she pulled kagome with her. "Come on kagome."

After kagome and takako was out of hearing range kagome asked, "What was that all about?"

"Those two like each, but they're just too stubborn to say it."

"Soo why don't we do something about it."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking a party, just for those in the castle and koga of course."

"Sesshy doesn't like parties."

"Just leave that to me."

"And what makes you so sure that they will hook up at this 'party' of yours."

"I have a plan." Kagome said as she whispered the plan in takako's ear.

"That just might work, and the fact that rin is so nice is going to make it even easier." Takako said.

"Ok then, I'll go let sesshou know, I'll see you later." Kagome was as she walked off to sesshomaru's study, when she got there she knock on the door.

"Enter." She heard a voice call from the other side. When the door open sesshomaru saw kagome, "is there something you want?" He asked in a simi cold voice.

Kagome felt her heart clinch at the tone of voice he was using with her. "I came to ask if we could have a party in the castle, rin is turning 16 in two days and I want to do something for her." Kagome said in an equal tone as his, she was not gonna let that basted get the best of her.

Sesshomaru flinched at the tone of voice kagome was using with him, she had never sound cold towards him before, maybe it's because he was avoiding her. _**"What the hell do you thing genius?"**_

"_What is it that you want beast?" _

"_**I want to be with my mate, what you are doing is ridiculous."**_

"_Did you not think of that when you clam her as our own without permission." _

"_**I need no permission to clam what was mine in the first place." **_

"_What do you mean in the first place, she was never ours?" _

"_**No she was not; however she would've been two years ago if you had just told her of our feelings." **_

"…_.don't be ridiculous, she was in love with the half-breed then, still am." _

"_**how the hell do you know she still loves him, she has been with us for a year and a half now, what makes you think that she doesn't love us." **_

"_Maybe it's the fact that she never to us." _

"_**And we never told her." His beast hissed. **_

"…_.I have…_How ever sesshomaru never got to finish as he heard kagome asked, "Sesshou, sesshou are you ok?"

"This sesshomaru is fine."

"Soo, can we have the party?" Kagome asked as she looks at him with puppy dog eyes.

"That is acceptable." Sesshomaru said looking at his laptop. "And when do you purpose we have this party?"

"Tomorrow night." Kagome said looking at him, why won't he look at her.

"Very well then, I will have the servants prepare everything then."

"No, that's of I'll do it by myself." Kagome said as she walked out the study. Sesshomaru looked to where kagome was once standing, think if what he had done was wrong; I mean he had been ignoring her for two weeks now.

That night after dinner sesshomaru went into his and kagome's chamber to find kagome sitting on the bed typing on her laptop. Hearing the door open kagome looked up to see sesshomaru walk throw the door. "Hey." She said as she went back to typing.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said as he went to get changed, coming back from the bathroom he saw that kagome was still typing. Climbing into the bed sesshomaru sat there just stirring at the ceiling.

"You have been avoiding me sesshomaru." Kagome said not looking at him.

Sesshomaru sat there stunned, what was he suppose to tell her. _**"Try the truth."**_ His beast hissed at him.

"This sesshomaru did something you might not like." Sesshomaru said not looking at kagome.

"And what is that?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him.

"This sesshomaru's beat has token you as him mate."

"Wha…what, is that why you've been avoiding me? I'm I not good enough to be your mate?" Kagome asked as tears roll down her check. "You regret mating me, a mere human?"

"No, never, it's just that I thought you would hate this sesshomaru for making you his mate." Sesshomaru said as he pulled kagome into his arms.

"Why would I hate you for making me your mate?"

"Because this sesshomaru thought you was still in love with the half-breed." Sesshomaru said as he looked away from her.

Kagome sat up and settled sesshomaru's waist, she cupped his check with her hand and turn his face to face her. "I'm no longer in love with inuyasha sesshou, he mated kikyo even after he said he would wait for me, the only one I'm in love with is you." Kagome said as she leaned in and kissed his lips.

"Then why did you look hurt when you saw him with the dead miko?" Sesshomaru asked looking into her eyes.

"It will still gonna hurt seeing them together, but now I have you to help heal that wound." Kagome said looking into his eyes. "Right now I love you and only you until the end of days…or until I die that is." Kagome said with a little giggle.

"Never, you will never leave this sesshomaru." Sesshomaru growled as he held onto her.

"Everyone dies sesshou, it might not be right now, but sooner or later everyone dies."

"I said you will not leave this sesshomaru." Sesshomaru growled. "Promise, promise this sesshomaru you will always be by his said."

"Sesshou I…"

"Promise me…please." Sesshomaru said as he laid his head on kagome's shoulder.

Kagome looked down at sesshomaru with wide eyes, "I promise." She said as she held him. "I promise I won't leave you." With that the two drift off into dreamland.


	9. authors note

_**To the readies of this story, **_

_**Sorry I haven't written any chapters for this story so far, but I was in the hospital for a while undergoing surgery and had to stay for a couple of weeks. I would like you all to know that I will be writing new chapters soon. **_

_**Sesshou's one and only. **_


End file.
